bayclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonstar
Moonstar is a huge, graceful, silver she-cat with striking blue eyes. She has a white face and long, silky fur. She was the leader of Bayclan during Adventures in Bayclan, and was killed by Silverfall during The Coming Storm. Personality Moonstar's personality type is INTP-a. Moonstar is a very old cat, with only the clan elders older than her. She is an insomniac, and spends her nights sitting on the Bayrock stargazing. Some believe this has led her to form a strong connection with Starshine. She is usually tired during the day, and groggily calls orders to her clanmates. She is, however, very wise and strong, having lived for so long. She keeps most of her knowledge to herself. She admires Sealsplash deeply, despite her having lied about winning in a fair fight against Burnstar. History Before Adventures in Bayclan Moonstar was born to Tideclaw and Brighthope. She was born under a full moon, giving her the name Moonkit. Some believe that this is why she has a white face, reminiscent of the moon. Moonkit's life as a kit was very slow. She didn't talk much to the other kits, and was very close to her mother. Her insomnia started early into her youth. She was interested in mythology and religion from a young age, and decided to become a medicine cat when she became an apprentice. She soon learned that the life of a medicine cat wasn't for her, however, and switched her training to become a warrior. She decided that she could be connected to her ancestors and fight at the same time, so she dedicated her life to training. She caught up to the other apprentices fairly quickly given her size and natural strength, and became a warrior shortly after others her age. She was given the name Moonface. As a warrior, it was quickly discovered that she was a natural. She was excellent at hunting, fighting, and had keen senses. She was a formidable opponent, and she became somewhat of a legend throughout the clans. As she grew older, however, she cared less and less about battles. She was quickly named deputy after the previous one died, but her lust for fighting was growing weaker and weaker. She started hunting less and participating in less battles. Around six moons into her role as deputy, Brighthope died, absolutely crushing Moonface. This absolutely broke her, and she started not sleeping at all. She was constantly tired and weak, and she would stay up all night trying to find her mother within the stars. Other cats became worried, because it seemed that she wished to become a medicine cat again. This was not to be, however, because the previous leader died. Moonface felt obligated to become leader, and accepted the role. She received her nine lives and became Moonstar. Moonstar completely gave up fighting. She decided that she would sit above the clan all day and night, and would only move if she had to. Slowly, she started to see signs at night, and believed that her ancestors were trying to contact her. One night, she saw an apparition. It was a cat. She realized it was a Cat of Starshine, and gladly spoke with him all night. They shared knowledge, and Moonstar used this knowledge in the coming moons to help her clanmates. The visits became more and more frequent, and Moonstar became more and more wise, though more distant from her clan. Everyone knew of her power, so no one dared question her strange behaviour. One day, the apparitions stopped. This was the day that Sealkit was born. Moonstar realized that Starshine was trying to tell her something, and her attention turned to the young she-kit. Adventures in Bayclan Moonstar was very curious about Sealkit. She would watch the young kit scurry around camp all day. She admired her curiosity. What struck Moonstar was Sealkit's willingness to sit up with her at night. Moonstar enjoyed sharing stories with Sealkit, and loved hearing whatever imaginative adventures came to Sealkit's mind. Moonstar was very affectionate of the kit. Sealkit seemed disinterested, though, and would only speak to her occasionally. She was more likely to listen to the elders (with more dramatized stories) or play moss-ball with Fawnkit. Moonstar soon made Sealkit and Specterkit apprentices, giving them the mentors Lilyflower and Hightail. Moonstar watched Sealpaw quickly become the strongest apprentice, and admired her even more. Sealpaw had stopped speaking with Moonstar, which hurt her slightly, but she didn't expect a young cat to be interested in her for long. Six moons later, she made Specterpaw and Sealpaw warriors, giving them the names Specterstorm (after her turbulent personality and raging mood swings) and Sealsplash (after her love of fun). Moonstar was surprised, however. Sealsplash started to speak with her once more. Sealsplash would stay up all night and speak with Moonstar, which pleased her greatly. Moonstar developed a deep connection with her, and started to see her as the perfect warrior, though she constantly skipped out on her duties. Moonstar saw herself in Sealsplash as she distanced herself from her friends. One day, Moonstar developed a bad feeling about Mountainclan. She ordered Sealsplash to check on the border by herself. When Sealsplash returned with news of Burnstar's defeat, Moonstar was in awe. She was certain that Sealsplash was special, and began to make plans to make her deputy one day. She later received an omen. She saw bats flying over Mountainclan territory, and sent Sealsplash out once again to check on the border. Once again, Sealsplash returned with the story of how she and Goldenmask had defeated Batlight. Moonstar was amazed that she had such a strong warrior within her clan. She decided to conduct the ultimate test, and challenged Sealsplash to a duel. She defeated Sealsplash with ease, and realized that Sealsplash had lied about the truth of Burnstar's defeat. Moonstar was blurred by affection for the young cat, and decided to keep quiet. The Coming Storm Moons after Sealsplash's defeat, a group of rogues attacked Bayclan. Eagleheart was killed, and Moonstar named Sealsplash as deputy. She was still fully aware of her lack of strength, but went with the decision, anyway. When Featherstar came to complain about Sealsplash's intrusion, Moonstar sensed that something was terribly wrong within Highclan. She knew that a battle was coming, but said nothing. She tried to warn her fellow leader, but to no avail. Moonstar was killed by Silverfall when True Mountainclan attacked Bayclan camp. She later gave Sealstar the Life of Connection. Trivia * Moonstar is based off of a previous Bayclan character, who was scrapped in favour of Lilyflower * In the original planning for The Coming Storm, Moonstar was going to die of a sickness * In The Coming Storm, Moonstar says many strange quotes at night. Most are lyrics from a song from the Addams Family Musical called "The Moon and Me". For example, "She accepts, she attends, she believes, she befriends..." * In the Disney XD show, Gravity Falls, one character (Lazy Susan) has three cats that look identical to Moonstar Quotes "Night. The only time I can think. The only time I really feel alive" --Moonstar speaking to Sealsplash at night in Adventures in Bayclan "We believe that she became a rogue. We advise any cat wandering around to be wary of a brown cat with green eyes" --Moonstar warning the clans about Batlight at a Gathering in Adventures in Bayclan "Since you defeated Mountainclan's leader single-pawed, I would like to see your power for myself" --Moonstar challenging Sealsplash to a battle in Adventures in Bayclan "Eagleheart was a good deputy. He served the clan with me for many moons." --Moonstar about Eagleheart after his death in The Coming Storm "It's a reminder that everyone faces challenges, whether it be as large as climbing the great blue sky or as small as catching a mouse" --Moonstar speaking to Sealsplash about the rising sun in The Coming Storm "Be careful, Featherstar. Some of your cats are loyal only to Mountainclan, not Highclan" --Moonstar warning Featherstar about her warriors in The Coming Storm "Hello, Sealsplash. You’ve come far, from a tiny kit to a leader. I remember watching you every step of the way, watching you learn and win countless battles" --Moonstar greeting Sealsplash as she's about to receive her nine lives in The Coming Storm "I hail you by your new name, Sealstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starshine grants you the guardianship of Bayclan" --Moonstar ending Sealstar's leader ceremony in The Coming Storm Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:BayClan Leaders Category:BayClan Cats Category:Deceased Cats Category:Starshine Residents Category:Adventures In BayClan characters Category:The Coming Storm characters Category:Major Characters Category:Mentors